Not Everything Can Stay in The Past
by singergirl22
Summary: Sakura Brennan moved to Roscoe to get away from him. Her life was going great she was with her cousins and she had great friends. But just when it seemed like life was perfect he finds her.
1. Default Chapter

Not All Things Can Stay in The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own radio free roscoe. But I do own Sakura. And if I did own rfr I would be dating Robbie and Travis :P.

Music poured through the strange girls headphones. You could hear the soft melody of the music down the hall because it was so loud. This strange girl with blonde hair and purple highlights walked around lost in the halls of Henry Roscoe high. She realized she should have waited for her cousin. She looked down at her timetable for like the tenth time making sure she was looking for the right locker. She wandered the halls for another 10 minutes in till she found her locker, and beside her locker stood a very cute boy with very curly brown hair.

Robbie stood at his locker doing his combination. As he got his locker open a cute girl with blonde hair and purple highlights walked up to the locker next to his. She did her combination and started to decorate her new locker.

'_So this must be the new girl I heard was coming. She pretty cute_' thought Robbie.

As Robbie kept checking her out the strange girl put up a picture of her and a guy. It looked liked new girl has a boyfriend. Robbie noticed the picture and saw that it was Ray Brennan in the picture with the cute yet strange new girl.

'_I wonder how this girl knows Ray they look nothing a like. Except for their smile they have the same smile_' thought Robbie. '_Maybe they are related? I really wonder who she is? I don't remember Ray saying anything about a family member coming here. O well I'll just have to ask Ray when I see him.'_

Ray Brennan ran into the school looking for his cousin. She left the house without him cause he wouldn't get up, but it wasn't his fault he wouldn't get up he had stayed up late the night before thinking about his best friend and never ending crush Lily Randal. Ray saw the purple of his cousin's hair and yelled " SAKURA BRENNAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ray ran up to her and slugged her in the arm.

Sakura heard her cousins yell and grimaced she knew he was going to be mad at her for leaving without him but she was really getting impatient so she left. After her cousin punched her in the are she turned to him and said "I am really sorry Ray but you wouldn't wake up I tried a million times but you're harder to wake up then I am!"

Ray blushed at her comment then brushed it a side. "Yeah I know I'm hard to wake up but mom is so mad at me its not funny."

"I'll tell aunt Maria that it was my fault, okay?" asked Sakura.

"Fine but if she gets mad at me I'm so going to get you back."

"Fine you can get me back I don't care," laughed Sakura at her favorite cousin.

Ray finally noticed that his best friend Robbie was standing beside him. "Hey man what's up?"

"Not much man. Who is the new girl you're talking to?"

"Oh, Sakura? She's my cousin she just moved in with us a couple of days ago. I totally forgot to tell you guys about her" Ray said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, you forgot about me eh? I'll remember that Ray don't think I won't" Sakura warned.

"Aw Sakura I could never forget about you, you know that I just forgot to tell the guys you were coming to this school."

"Uh Ray this is the first time you have _ever_ mentioned your cousin Sakura" Stated Robbie.

"Thanks Robbie now she's going to kick my ass" Ray said just as Sakura started beating him.

"Ray you asshole how could you not tell your friends about me? I introduced you to all of mine" Sakura said as she continued to punch him.

"Owe Sakura stop owe please! I know I met all your friends but…but…"Ray stammered.

Robbie laughed at the cousins bickering it reminded him of Ray and Lily in a way.

"Okay Sakura I think you should stop beating Ray now I think he is bruised enough" Robbie said with a laugh.

"Yeah I think you're right" Sakura said with a laugh.

As she turned to face the boy known as Robbie she was taken away by how nice his hazel eyes were and how cute he was. '_Wow this boy is going to trouble I can feel it_' thought Sakura.

When Sakura faced Robbie he wasn't expecting such gorgeous blue eyes and such a pretty face. He noticed how her hair curved to her face and that she had really nice lips. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. '_This girl is hot! And she seems cool. I think I could start to like this girl _' thought Robbie.

Ray noticed how the two of them were checking each other out and he didn't like it. '_There is no way Robbie is dating my cousin. Neither Tim nor me would let him date her_' thought Ray.

Since the three of them were so deep in thought they didn't notice Lily and Travis walk up to them and enter the group. Ray noticed Lily once she entered the group and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Hey pretty lady! How are you this morning?"

"I'm good Ray. But who is the new girl" Lily asked while pointing at Sakura.

"Since Ray is such a rude cousin I'll introduce myself. I'm Sakura Brennan Ray's cousin. I just moved in with him a couple of days ago."

"Ray you never told me you had a cousin named Sakura" Lily said.

After Lily said that Sakura gave Ray the dirtiest look and punched him _hard_ in the arm again.

"OWE! What was that for?"

"For being an asshole of a cousin. I can't believe you never told anyone about me. Especially since I am now living with you!" yelled Sakura.

Travis laughed at the cousin's bickering.

Sakura hadn't noticed Travis in till he laughed, and holy crap was he gorgeous. '_Oh boy, I'm going to be in trouble this year two boys this good looking who are friends with Ray. I'm going to be in crushville for a while_' thought Sakura. Sakura kept staring at Travis just taking him all in. his mysterious gray blue eyes; his spiky dirty blonde hair, his nice body and she noticed his converse most off all.

This new girl intrigued Travis. She wasn't like any other girl at Roscoe. She was different he wasn't sure how yet but she was.

Finally after five minutes of silence Robbie broke the ice.

"So Sakura, where did you use to live?" asked Robbie.

"Oh, I use to live in Ottawa."

"Why would you move from exciting Ottawa to boring old Roscoe?" asked Lily.

"I would really rather not talk about that" said Sakura with her head lowered.

Ray feeling the tension decided to change the subject. "So guys why don't we show Sakura around the school? How about it?"

"Yeah sure why not. Come on Sakura we'll show you the ropes" Robbie said as he grabbed her wrist to pull her along.

The gang showed and told Sakura everything. During the tour she met Parker, Ed and Ted, and the great River Pierce. Sakura was starting to really like this school the people were nice, the school was nice and best of all it didn't have him there.

As the gang made there way to the cafeteria they ran into Kim who wasn't to pleased to see Robbie flirting with this new girl.

No one knew about Robbie and Kim's relationship except for Lily and River. But after sound wave they had never gotten back together. Kim isn't totally over Robbie and Robbie isn't totally over Kim but they both act like they are cause they are stubborn as mules!

Kim gave Sakura dirty look as she walked past them and was already scheming up a plan to make her life hell at Roscoe.

The gang was sitting around the cafeteria when Grace walked up to the table and kissed Ray's cheek.

"Hey Hun you didn't call me last night" Grace said as she sat down beside Ray.

"Yeah Sorry about that I was helping Sakura unpack her stuff I totally forgot."

"It's okay" Grace said with a smile. Then she turned to Sakura and said, " So you must be Ray's cousin Sakura. I heard his mom talk about you at dinner the other week."

"That's cool. Least someone in the family talks about me" Sakura said while giving Ray a dirty look.

Just as they were talking Tim Brennan Ray's older brother and Sakura's cousin walked into the cafeteria. Sakura saw him walk in and ran over to him.

"Ray is she crazy? Tim won't even let you talk to him at school" Lily said.

"Tim and Sakura are really close, he loves her to death" Ray said.

"Really? Wow I can't see Tim being nice to any 9th graders like us," said Lily.

While the gang was talking about Tim and Sakura, Sakura was tackling Tim into a hug.

"Tim!" Squealed Sakura as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby cousin, what's up?" Tim asked as he hugged her back.

"Not much really bored and I'm mad at Ray."

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"He didn't tell any of his friends I was coming or even about me! Asshole" mumbled Sakura.

"Well that's Ray for you" laughed Tim. "why don't you come sit with me in till the bell rings you can meet my friends."

"No can do Timmy Robbie is walking me to class so I got to sit with them."

"Why is _he_ walking you to class?"

"Don't worry Timmy I'm not going to make that mistake again and Robbie is in my first period class."

"All right but if he tries anything just tell me alright and I'll kick his ass, okay?"

"Okay Timmy" Sakura said with a huge smile. "Well I got to run, I'll you at lunch, right?"

"Of course you can eat with me and my friends."

"Coolios, love you Tim!" Sakura said as she ran off.

As she was running away she heard Tim say, "love you too Sakura". When she got back to the table she had a big smile and everyone was looking at her weird.

"Why you so happy?" asked Ray.

"Cause Ray I'm eating lunch with Tim and his friends" Sakura said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm his little brother and he has _never_ invited me to sit with him and his friends."

"Well I guess I'm more loved then," Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue at Ray.

For the next twenty minutes Ray just sulked while everyone else played crazy eights. The bell rang for them to go to class and they all headed different directions. Ray and Lily off to science, Travis Robbie and Sakura were off to English.

Ms. Mitchell did the usual introduction of when a new kid comes, made them stand at the front sat stuff about themselves even though no one is listening then let them sit down. Sakura loved English but today she just couldn't concentrate, especially when she was sitting in between Travis and Robbie. She found out the Travis has lived like all over the world and that Robbie is a really nice guy. She was doodling in her notebook when not fell on top of it. She looked up and noticed Robbie was smiling at her, so she opened it. It read.

Hey Sakura 

_You look seriously bored lol I was wondering if you had any plans tonight? Cause if you don't I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Mickey's with me. Say around 5:30? Write me back_

_Robbie._

Sakura smiled at Robbie and wrote back.

_Robbie_

_Would love to go to Mickey's with you. Just one question what is Mickey's? Ray hasn't exactly showed me around town yet. So pick me up at my place around 5:30 I know you know where I live lol can't wait till then_

_Sakura._

Sakura handed the note to Robbie and watched him as a smile spread across his face. He turned to her and smiled then went back to her work. Ten minutes later the bell rang and Sakura was off to history with Travis.

* * *

Travis was having a hard time paying attention in history today. This Sakura girl intrigued him. And her name wasn't very common, he knows it means cherry blossoms in Japanese.

Sakura was so bored in history. She liked the class but she had already done this subject at her old school. But she couldn't help but notice Travis looking at her every couple of minutes. '_I wonder why he keeps looking at me_' wondered Sakura.

"Class there is ten minutes left in class you may use it to talk to your friends or catch up on work" Said Mr. Black their history teacher.

Once Travis heard Mr. Black say that he leaned over to talk to Sakura.

"So Sakura, that isn't a very common name where did you get it from?" asked Travis.

"Oh, my mom named me I'm not really sure where she got it from" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Really cause Sakura is Japanese for cherry blossoms."

"Really? That's really cool. Learn something new everyday" Sakura said with a smile.

Travis just smiled back at her; this girl mesmerized him she wasn't like anyone he has ever met.

Sakura stared deep into Travis' gray-blue eyes the whole time they talked. She couldn't look away from them if she tried.

"So Travis, a good looking guy like yourself isn't single right?"

Travis grimaced at the mention of relationships. "No Sakura I'm single. I just broke up with this girl Bridget but she doesn't live here anymore she lives in Hong Kong"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sakura said looking at the floor.

"Its okay you didn't know. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura got teary eyed at the thought of him and the pain she caused her. But she wasn't going to tell Travis that. "No Trav I'm single." As the final word came out of her mouth the bell rang for lunch.

"Come on Travis lets go meet the guys."

* * *

Parker was keeping a look out for Travis while she was sitting with Lily and Ray eating lunch. Parker was really looking forward to seeing him he brightens up her day but of course he didn't know that. Not yet at least. Parker finally saw Travis with that new girl Sakura.

"Hey look Ray its your cousin" Parker said pointing at Sakura and Travis.

"She's not eating with us today, she's eating with my older brother" Ray said like a spoiled four year old.

"Oh Ray, stop whining. I don't see why you care its not like you and your brother get along very well anyways" said Lily.

"Yeah…. but still…. I'm his brother" Ray said with a sulk.

"Yeah well Sakura is your cousin and her and Tim are a lot closer then you two are so stop whining."

Ray never answered he just continued sulking and giving Tim dirty looks.

Sakura found Tim standing by some lockers with her back turned to her so she jumped him.

"Tim! Come on lets go eat I'm hungry" Sakura said while on his back.

Tim grabbed her legs and said, "Alright I'm hungry too." They walked into the cafeteria and went to the line, once there Tim let her down.

"So Sakura how have you been I haven't really talked to you since that _day._"

"Urge I want to forget that day so bad Tim I really do" Sakura said getting teary eyed.

"I know you do Kura I know you do" Tim said while rubbing her back.

"Ray, why is Tim hugging and rubbing Sakura's back? It looks like he's comforting her," asked Robbie.

Ray looked over to his brother and cousin so fast he hurt his neck. "Uhh guys I'll be right back" Ray said as he ran over to his cousin.

"What's up with him? Think they're hiding something?" asked Robbie.

"I think they are hiding something. And its something big but I wonder what?" pondered Lily.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **do I really have to do this every chapter? I do not own radio free roscoe, but I do own Sakura Brennan )

_Recap:_

_Ray looked over to his brother and cousin so fast he hurt his neck. "Uhh guys I'll be right back," Ray said as he ran over to his cousin._

"_What's up with him? Think they're hiding something?" asked Robbie._

"_I think they are hiding something. And its big but I wonder what?" pondered Lily._

Chapter 2

Ray ran straight to his cousin's side. "Kura look at me, what's wrong?" Ray asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Ray I only thought about him" Sakura said with a shudder.

"You sure it's nothing cause I'll take you home or Tim will drive you, right Tim?"

"Of course I would drive Kura home, that is if she wants me to, do you want me to Kura?"

"No guys I'm fine. And anyways its my first day of school I should seriously stay the whole day we can skip another day" Sakura said with a wink to her cousins.

"Okay Kura if you're sure I'm heading back over to Lily and them, see you in math right?" asked Ray.

"Of course Ray-man need someone to keep me up in class" Sakura said with a laugh. "Come on Tim lets get to your table so I can meet your friends."

"Okay Kura, see yea later little brother."

As Sakura and Tim walked away Ray looked at Sakura with worry cause he knew his cousin wasn't fine she was far from fine after that day.

* * *

Tim guided Sakura over to the "cool table". Of course sitting there was none other then the great River Pierce. 

"Brennan why you bringing a 9th grader to our table?" asked River.

"Cause she's my cousin Pierce got a problem with it?" Tim asked giving River a look that said "don't-fuck-with-me".

"Naw I don't got a problem with it when the 9th graders are as pretty as her" River said with a smirk.

Tim shot River another look this one read "Touch-her and die!"

Sakura was looking at the 7 girls and 5 guys with a bored look. They all looked the same it was boring. She could hear the girls gossiping about her but then when she would look at them they would smile at her with cheesy fake smile that makes her want to be sick. She took a seat next to Tim and started eating his fries. She totally zoned out the conversations around her and started thinking about Ottawa.

_Flash back_

_Sakura was standing at the bus stop waiting for her bus. Of course with her luck it was late. She heard a twig snap and then she saw his spiky black hair and shivered. He came up to and whispered in her ear "why do you got to be such a tease Sakura, I know you want me and I know I want you so why don't you stop being a tease?" he asked. "I'm not a tease I don't want you," she cried. _

_End flash back_

Sakura shook her head as she heard the bell ring and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was ray looking down at her with concerned eyed. '_I'm so sorry Ray for making you and Tim worry about me so much_' Sakura thought.

* * *

Ray was sitting beside Sakura in math and couldn't stop worrying about her. '_She puts on such an act for us I know she still hurts from that day. Sakura if I had been there I would have done something I feel so bad for not being there to protect you I know uncle Rob, your dad didn't take good enough care of you. I heard about how he use to beat you and I'm sorry I wasn't there then either. But I promise Sakura I'm always going to be here for you. No one is ever going to hurt you again_' Ray thought. 

Sakura was sitting bored out of her mind in math class. '_God I hate math class its so boring I wish I was good at it like mom was. Mom was good at everything. I wish she hadn't died when I was four, maybe if she hadn't my life wouldn't be so fucked up right now. I love living with Ray and Tim but I miss mom. I don't miss that so called father of mine. I don't miss the beatings, stupid drunk. He didn't even do anything that day; he said it was my own fault. I'm glad I called Tim smartest thing I've ever done_' Sakura's thought were interrupted by the bell ringing for her to go to science. She left Ray and started in the direction of her science class. She walked into the class and smiled when she saw Robbie sitting at the back.

"Hey Robbie" Sakura said as she slipped into the desk beside his.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Nothing I almost like died in math it was so boring!"

"Yeah it can be a boring class," He said with a laugh.

While they were talking about nothing when walked inMr. flower their teacher walked in. he made Sakura do the usual introduction and then it was on with the class.

An hour later after a boring science class Robbie and Sakura walked to their lockers together talking about tonight.

"Okay so I'm picking you up at 5:30 at your place then we'll go to Mickey's have a frozen hot chocolate, don't look at me like that there good" Robbie said.

"If you say so Robbie but you buying then since I'm not wasting my money on something I don't know is good," Sakura said walking a head of him with her hands in her pocket.

* * *

Tim was standing at Sakura's locker to drive her home. Ever since that day he has been even more protective of her then before. Tim waved to Sakura as he saw her walking towards him. 

"Hey Timmy what's up?" Sakura asked as she did her combination.

"Well baby cousin I was going to offer you a drive home" Tim said with smile put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well you can't go wrong with adrive home, and especially in your car its sick, love the sound system!"

"Yeah you love it cause you're a music junkie" Tim laughs and shoved her into the lockers.

"Hey!" she said with a laugh. "Least I'm only a junkie for music unlike someone who is a car junkie, he calls his car his baby" Sakura said laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Come on crack head" Tim said pushing her towards the parking lot.

* * *

When they climbed into the car Tim turned the radio dial to 88.1 to listen to Radio Free Roscoe. 

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering what do you think of that new girl Sakura Brennan?"

"Hey! They're talking about me! I feel so special" she said with a laugh.

"Well QM I think she's pretty cool, she got nice hair too" said Pronto.

"What do you think of her smog?"

"She is a very interesting person, nice, quite pretty but there's something about her I can't quite figure out."

"I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to her more to find out."

"What about miss shady, what do you think of the new girl? Like her? Don't like?" asked Question Mark.

"I don't know what to think about her. You can't judge a book by a cover like my mother says."

* * *

Shady lane's voice was cut off when Tim pulled in front of the Brennan house. Sakura ran into the house and down to her room in the basement. She still had to do some decorating in her room. It was all ready painted purple with black stars on the walls. She had posters up of bands like Blink 182, The Used, The Killers, Greenday and Billy Talent. 

She plumbed on to her bed and turned on her laptop to check if anyone was on msn. While her laptop loaded she looked around her room and her eyes landed on a picture of her and her mom when she was first born. It and two other were the only pictures she had of her mother. Sakura heard the usual ding of msn. She looked and saw that no one good was on so she just put on "black dresses by the spill canvas". She started getting ready to go out with Robbie to Mickey's when her aunt Maria called her up stairs.

"Coming aunt Maria!"

'_Aww Maria you're such a mom. Wanting to know about my first day of school and how everything was. Its going to take a while for me to get use to people who are adults caring about me again._"

Sakura was ready by 5:15 so she started to reread "Gossip girl" again. Next thing she knew uncle Chris was yelling down to her Robbie was upstairs. Before she could get to the door though Tim pulled her aside for a second.

"Kura you have your cell phone right?"

"Yep!"

"Good if he tries anything funny you call me and I'll come pick you up okay?"

"Don't worry Tim It's Robbie he is one of Ray's best friends so I trust him. If Ray can trust him I can trust him. I'm only going to be gone till eight the latest I'll call you to pick me up if it's any later ok?"

"Okay take care of yourself okay Kura?"

"Don't worry Timmy we're in Roscoe, what could possible happen?"

* * *

'_Aw little Sakura I will get you again. I'm going to find you and ruin your life like you ruined mine. You will be mine you fucking little tease._'

* * *

Robbie and Sakura's walk to Mickey's was an awkward one. They didn't know what to talk about. So they just walked in silence. After a twenty-minute walk they finally reached Mickey's. They went towards the back of the store to the old brown leather 

Couch and sat down for a little while before Robbie went and bought them each a frozen hot chocolate.

Sakura sat on the worn out old couch and thought about Ottawa again.

_Flash back_

_Sakura was walking through the halls at school when she saw him walking towards her so she turned around and ran the other way. But he just ran after her. He eventually caught up to her. "Be glad we are in school tease cause if we weren't you would be in a lot of trouble right now."_

_End flash back_

Sakura shuddered at the mere thought of him. Why she let him still get to her was beyond her. She saw Robbie come back to the couch and put on a smile and took her frozen hot chocolate from him.

"Thanks Robbie" she said with a smile.

"No problem" Robbie said with his cute smile. "So Sakura how do you like Roscoe so far?"

"I love it! I love being with Ray and Tim all the time they are like brothers to me. And everyone is so nice and welcoming. It the perfect place for me" Sakura said with a huge smile.

"That's really good to hear. Ray and Tim seem really protective of you."

"Yeah they are I'm like a little sister to them even though I'm older then ray by like two months" she said with a laugh.

Robbie laughed along with her in till Kim walked in.

Kim saw Robbie sitting with the new little girl and decided to go say hi and to warn the little girl not to mess with Kim Carlisle.

"Hello Robbie, who is your little friend?" She asked giving Sakura a dirty look.

"I'm Sakura Brennan who are you?" Sakura said giving her an even dirtier look back.

"I'm Kim Carlisle and I think you should know I run the school I'm on cougar radio."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my converse! Bitch please just cause you're on some stupid little radio station don't mean shit! I'm Tim Brennan's cousin and last I heard he could get the whole school like that," Sakura says snapping her fingers. "So if I was you Kim I'd walk away now before I tell Tim that Kim was being a bitch to me cause I really don't think you want every popular kid in the school hating you now do you?"

Kim opened and closed her mouth four times before she walked away in a huff.

"Sakura that was awesome no one ever stands up to Kim, you got some guts!"

"She's just some ass kisser she won't affect my life now come on its 7:30 I promised I would be home by 8:00."

So Robbie and Sakura left Mickey's and head towards the Brennan household where a big surprise was waiting for Sakura.

**

* * *

Iheartsmog:** I'm really glad you like my story. You wanted more and here it is. Thanks for reviewing! Gives cookies 

**MOI:** thanks for reviewing Brit means a lot to me. Glad to know you like my story. Wow I got you hooked on my story I must be one hell of a writer if I can get you hooked lol jk jk jk.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the greatness that is radio free roscoe. I wish I did, if I did I'd have Travis dating me and Robbie dating me ;)

_Recap:_

"_Sakura that was awesome no one ever stands up to Kim, you got some guts."_

"_She's just some ass kisser she won't affect my life, now come on its 7:30 and I promised I would be home by 8:00."_

_So Robbie and Sakura left Mickey's and headed towards the Brennan household where a big surprise was waiting for Sakura._

Chapter 3

Sakura and Robbie's walk back to the Brennan's house wasn't nearly as awkward as the walk to Mickey's was. They reached the house around 7:50 and Sakura noticed there was somebody's car in the driveway.

'_I wonder who could be here_' thought Sakura.

Sakura said good night to Robbie and took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Once she heard a familiar laugh she froze.

'_What the fuck is my dead beat father doing here?_'

Sakura walked into the usually warm living room cold. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here.

Rob, Sakura's father was the first to notice Sakura walked into the room.

'_Good the little brat is back. Now I can take her back with me and get the baby bonus again_' thought Rob.

"Sakura look your father has come to visit" said Aunt Maria.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you not to come near me ever again. I placed a restraining order on you!" Sakura said giving her father an icy glare.

"I'm here to take you back to Ottawa, I miss having you around the house" Rob said with a fake smile.

"No! You just miss the money you got from the government for having me! I'm not going back with you ever, I'm not going back to being abused!" screamed Sakura.

"Why you little bitch," growled Rob.

Before anyone could stop him Rob smacked Sakura across the face. When she looked up at her father with intense hate everyone could see that she was going to have a black eye.

Ray had been listening in on the conversation the whole time. He knew Uncle Rob use to beat Sakura. He ran into the room and helped Sakura up.

"Mom dad you can't let Sakura go back with Uncle Rob he beats her, you just saw that he hits her. If you love her you won't let her go back with that asshole" Ray pleaded with his parents.

"Ray don't worry I wasn't going to let him take Sakura back anyways. I've never trusted your father's brother. He is too unreliable. Sakura go down to your room and rest. Ray go get her some ice for her eye and stay down there with her. Neither of you come back up her in till I call you up, got it?" said Aunt Maria.

Sakura and Ray nodded to Maria and ran into the kitchen then downstairs. Sakura fell onto her bed once she got into her room. Ray came over to her and gentle put the ice on her eye. The bruise was already starting to show and it was pretty big.

"Kura are you ok?" Ray asked with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ray I'm fine. This is nothing; I've had worse happen. He came home once drunk and threw me down the stairs. I ended up breaking my wrist, so the next day I went to Cheo with my friend's mom and had to lie that I broke it skateboarding."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes just listening to Aunt Maria yell at Rob, next thing they heard was the front door slam and Aunt Maria yelling at them to come upstairs.

Maria ran over to Sakura and pulled her into a big hug. They stood there for a good couple minutes before she pulled Sakura back and looked at her eye.

"Ouch, that's going to be one hell of a shiner. I can cover it up with make up if you want me to."

"That's okay I'm pretty good at covering these up now. I've got all the makeup downstairs. No need to worry about me."

Just as Sakura finished talking, Tim walked in the door from hanging the team. He took one look at Sakura's eye and started questioning everyone.

"Tim! Calm down. I'm fine, my so-called father was here, we got into an argument and he hit me because I didn't agree with him. Its nothing okay, so calm down" Sakura said as she put her hand on Tim's shoulders.

Tim sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

'_Why did I have to go out with the team tonight? I should have been here protecting her. I promised her that I would. I'm such a bad cousin to her. She is like a little sister to me I don't know what I would do if something else happened to her. Its official I'm going to be watching her now like a hawk. I just won't let her know I'm doing it_' thought Tim.

"Well family, I'm going to go to bed, Ray can you come down to my room with me?" asked Sakura.

"Okay."

Ray put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and walked down to the basement with her.

* * *

A beeping of an alarm clock went off in the basement of the Brennan household. A groan escaped the lips of Sakura Brennan as she hit her snooze button and turned over to find her cousin out cold beside her.

'_What the fuck? O yeah we stayed up talking about everything. I guess we passed out, good thing I set my alarm_' thought Sakura.

* * *

Lily stood at Ray's locker waiting for him to arrive at school. As she waited she started to think about Sakura.

'_Ray and her are obviously close; Tim is also really close with her to. But why are they so protective of her? They're only cousins but they act like they're bother and sister. What is up with that? I'm not that close with any of my cousins, they're obviously hiding something. And it must be big if he hasn't told me or Robbie yet._'

Lily's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Ray coming down the hall. Lily's heart sped up a little bit at the sight of his adorable smile. She wish she could kiss those soft lips again. She was beating herself up inside when Grace slid up to Ray's side and slipped her arm around his waist and kissed his lips lightly. Sakura noticed the pain go across Lily's face as Grace kissed Ray.

'_Does Lily like Ray?_' wondered Sakura.

Sakura was just about to ask Lily to talk when Robbie, Travis and Parker showed up at Ray's locker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Robbie.

"Not much, just standing here bored in the hall, you?" asked Sakura.

"Same same."

While Sakura and Robbie started having their own conversation, Parker was looking at Travis with longing. She wanted to tell him of her feelings for him so bad but she couldn't she was to shy. Which was amazing for Parker because Parker is anything but shy! Travis felt someone looking at him so he turned his eyes to the side and caught Parker's brown eyes. Travis smiled as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

* * *

Tim was standing at his locker flirting with another girl when he say Sakura walk by with Ray and his friends, as they turned the corner he saw Robbie slip his arm through Sakura's.

'_If that kid thinks he is going to even have a chance with her he better be thinking twice. She is not going to get hurt again. Not while I'm around_' thought Tim.

* * *

Reviews:

**Crizzy4RFR: **thank you so much for the review. I'm really glad you liked it. I'm glad you don't find Sakura annoying lol.

**Kinkyminky: **thanks Sophie…I think? Lol well at least you like the story. Hey guess what I finally posted lol.

**Tribaltaisan: **thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it.

**Romeella:** aww Bri thanks for reviewing. I miss you I'm glad you liked this story to.

**A.n:** I'm really sorry guys that it took so long to review but I am seriously having a major block and it sucks. Hopefully the new season of rfr with help me write since it starts tomorrow yay finally something good to watch on Monday. Don't forget to review. Thanks.


	4. SORRY!

Hey People

I am REALLY sorry that i haven't posted in a long time but my computer is totally messed up(stupid little brothers). I'm really sorry to say but I'm not going to be contueing this story. I just haven't had any ideas for it. i might write a new story sooner or later. When I get the time I will post the song fic I wrote. I'm sorry to anyone who was really getting into the story. You can email me if you want. My email is Truely sorry to everyone.

Chrissie


End file.
